Lueur Crépusculaire
by Akimichi
Summary: Ce sont des histoires. Ce sont des vies. Ce sont des nuits, des jours, des entre-deux, durant lesquels le monde s'arrêtait. Ce sont des envies, des idées, des amours, des douleurs, des liesses, des amants, des détails. Ce sont des OS, longs et courts à la fois, qui parlent d'eux, de vous, de nous - qui parlent de la vie, du soleil brûlant et de la lune glaciale. [Recueil d'OS ]
1. Noël

**Bonjour.**

 **Fin du calendrier de l'avant que je n'ai pas, et début d'un énième recueil.**

 **Bienvenu à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas! Première fois que je postes sur ce fandom, accueillez-moi bien s'il-vous-plaiiit!**

 **Ce recueil sera un recueil d'OS, sur tout. Des amis, des ennemis, des douleurs, des joies. Des moments de vie, des moments d'amours.**

 **Merci à Niska pour ses conseils de marketing, tu es gold, et à Soran, pour son indéfectible soutient.**

 **Merci à Nev, pour tout, pour toujours.**

 **Je suis partie sur un délire de Noël, et poster aujourd'hui m'as semblé adéquat étant donné que demain ce sera surement la fête du slip.**

 **Pairing : Wolstar.**

.

* * *

.

Être un loup-garou, ça craint.

Être gay aussi.

Ces deux informations font de moi quelqu'un qui craint.

Et c'est exactement pour ça que je cache ces deux parties de moi à tout le monde.

J'ai pas énormément d'amis, donc à priori, ce n'est pas censé être difficile. Sauf que mes amis s'appellent James Potter, Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black. Sirius est le pire. Pour une raison inconnue, il remarque toujours quand je disparais aux pleines lunes, et il arrive aussi très bien à me prouver que mes excuses sont bidons Mais je préférerais encore leur avouer mon homosexualité que ma lycanthropie. Alors je continue à chercher des excuses.

 _Listes des trucs bidons pour PL (pleine lune) : Ma mère est malade / Travail à la bibliothèque / Endormissement / Devoir de préfet / Petite amie?_

Je soupire et froisse la feuille entre mes mains.

Cacher un secret, c'est chiant. En cacher deux, c'est pire. Mais comment annoncer à vos meilleurs amis que vous êtes gay? Au détour d'une conversation? En ramenant un mec? Cash, comme ça? Je crois que plus j'y réfléchis, et plus ça devient compliqué et difficile de me résoudre à le faire. Pourtant, je n'y suis pas obligé, je pourrais juste leur dire quand je serais amoureux, mais quelque part, un bout de moi a envie qu'ils sachent.

Mais je continue de leur cacher, parce que c'est tellement plus facile.

La facilité, ça me connait. Pas que je sois lâche, ou couard, mais les solutions les plus simples sont souvent celles que je choisis.

"Remus, tu fais quoi ce soir?"

Comme si j'avais milles choses à faire dans ce château en effervescence. Les fêtes de Nöel approchent, et avec elles, le départ des étudiants. Comme chaque année, je reste ici. Pas que je ne veuille pas voir mes parents, mais ma famille, elle, ne veut plus me voir depuis ma "transformation". Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui en souffrait le plus, ils se permettent de refuser ma présence.

Je hausse les épaules, et James se penche par dessus mon livre, me cachant la vue des mots qui s'entremêlent gracieusement dans le nouveau roman que ma mère m'as envoyé.

"Tu es sûr de pas vouloir qu'on reste, Pete et moi, avec vous?

-Mais non, eh, à croire que je suffis pas!

-J'ai jamais dis ça!"

Sirius et James adorent se chamailler. Je dois passer la moitié de mon capital temps à les regarder faire ça.

Comme tout les ans aussi, Sirius reste aussi à Poudlard. Sa famille n'a pas vraiment les mêmes visions que lui, et il préfère jouer aux échecs et à la bataille explosives avec moi plutôt que d'être avec son frère et sa mère. Pourtant, quand il me parle de Regulus, je sens dans sa voix qu'il regrette la distance entre eux. Mais Sirius refuse d'être en contact avec quelqu'un qui croit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut nous sauver. Moi aussi.

"Bon, puisque ces messieurs n'ont pas besoin de notre présence pour passer une agréable fin d'année, allons faire nos valises, Peter!"

Je les regarde s'éclipser dans les escaliers en pierre menant au dortoir de garçons, et Sirius s'affale à côté de moi, un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Alors, lorsque nous aurons tout le château pour nous, que voudras-tu faire?"

Je souris en coin, et fais semblant de réfléchir. Sirius sait que jamais je ne provoquerais une situation illégale, mais il sait aussi que je le suivrais s'il décide d'en créer une. Evidemment, c'est ce qu'il a en tête.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire nos devoirs, mh? Il me semble que nous avons deux parchemins d'études des potions à rendre pour la rentrée."

Mon meilleur ami lève les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde avec toi!

-Je suis juste sage, nuance.

-Sage? Sage, ça serait si tu nous disait d'arrêter, mais en fait, tu rigole autant que nous!"

Je rougis, et secoue légèrement la tête. Il la bloque avec son bras, je tente de me dégager, et on finit emmêlé sur le canapé de la salle commune, à tenter mutuellement de se faire tomber sur le sol.

Ses cheveux trop longs me tombent sur le visage, et je me retrouve à manger de ses mèches noires. Il éclate de rire devant mon air boudeur, et se penche pour embrasser mon front.

"T'es le plus mignon, tu le sais, ça? Tu veux toujours faire comme si tu étais gentil, alors que ton âme est aussi noire que la nôtre! Alors, je répète : que veux-tu faire d'interdit, lorsqu'ils seront partis?"

Je le pousse et me redresse.

"Mes devoirs et lire, voilà ce que je veux faire! Et arrête de me prendre pour ton enfant!"

Il soupire, mi-amusé mi-agacé.

"Quand est-ce que j'ai fais ça?

-Personne ne me fait de bisous sur le front à part ma mère. Es-tu ma mère?

-Rem, c'était affectueux! Tu sais que je t'aime!"

Sirius doit être le seul garçon que je connais qui exprime aussi facilement ses sentiments. C'est aussi le seul à s'agiter pour tout et rien, à tomber amoureux tout le temps, de tout le monde, et à faire le plus de conneries possibles. Parfois, ça m'agace, mais quand je prend le temps d'y penser, je me dis qu'ici, dans cette salle commune, ou dans notre dortoir, ou dans le château entier, ce doit être le seul endroit où il s'est jamais amusé de sa vie. Sa mère est froide et dure et son frère a hérité de ces… atouts. Quand à son père, il n'en parle jamais.

Mais Poudlard est sûrement le reflet de nos enfances envolées trop vite.

Devenir un loup-garou a fait de moi un enfant solitaire, et Sirius n'a jamais été autorisé à rire aux éclats chez lui. Alors, juste voir encore son sourire, je cède lorsqu'il propose de s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, demain, après les départs.

* * *

James nous serre dans ses bras, suivit de Peter, emmitouflé dans sa doudoune.

"Faites pleins de bêtises!"

N'importe qui d'autre aurait dit "Pas de bêtises", mais James étant James… Je fais mine d'être irrité, et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Allez, un sourire le bébé intello!"

Je chasse ses doigts de ma tignasse décoiffée en râlant.

"Je suis pas un intello!

-Mais tu es un bébé!

-Non plus!"

Ils aiment un peu trop me donner des surnoms desquels je me plains, mais une part de moi les aiment. Parce qu'avant eux, personne ne me donnait de surnoms. En fait, avant eux, personne, excepté mes parents, ne m'appelait. Personne ne connaissait ni mon prénom, ni la couleur exacte de mes yeux, ni ma propension à me souvenir de chaque détail d'un cours, même inintéressant. D'où le fait qu'ils pensent que je suis un intello.

La vérité, c'est que les premières années après la morsure, je les ai passé à faire l'école à la maison. Ma mère avait peur pour moi, pour les autres, pour tout. Alors la seule chose à laquelle je me raccrochais, c'était ces cours. Les cours qu'elle tentait de me prodiguer, pour que je reste au niveau. Les cours que je lisais dans les livres, et que j'apprenais, par cœur, pour me donner l'impression d'être occupé et utile.

Et peut-être que je suis un intello, mais si ça peut me donner le sentiment de maîtriser au moins quelque chose, alors je veux bien l'accepter.

Parce qu'on pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais les amitiés, ça se contrôle pas. C'est comme la vie, ça va, ça vient. C'est le genre de sentiment qui n'as pas de fin, ni de limite, et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je ne peux pas dire où commence Sirius, ni où se termine James, parce qu'ils sont un tout. Je ne peux pas non plus leur demander de choisir entre Peter et moi, parce que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de réponses à ça. C'est nous 4 ou rien.

Et cette intensité, cette certitude d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand que juste moi, c'est ça qui me donne le goût de la liberté. C'est ça qui me laisse rire à leurs débilités, et qui ne m'empêche pas de les suivre pendant leurs escapades risquées. Parce que maintenant, je suis avec eux. Ils sont avec moi.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

James et Peter montent dans le Poudlard Express, et, sur le quai, nous leur faisons de grands signes d'au revoir. Nous regardons les wagons s'élancer à toute allure sur les rails, et une fois qu'ils sont hors de notre vue, nous retournons au château.

Ce moment, ces moments, où nous sommes juste deux, nous demande toujours un temps d'accoutumance. Celui durant lequel on réalise que James ne viendra pas s'allonger sur nous pour s'incruster dans la conversation, ou que Peter ne sera pas là pour nous rappeler où nous avons laissé traîner nos robes. Nous montons les escaliers vers notre salle commune après s'être arrêter prendre des biscuits à la cannelle dans les cuisines, et nous nous s'affalons dans notre canapé. Celui en face de la cheminée, une table basse les séparant. On retire nos chaussures et on pose nos pieds sur le pauvre meuble, laissant nos chaussettes humides de neige sécher grâce au feu brûlant.

La pièce est calme, contrairement à d'habitude. Pendant les fêtes, nous sommes à peine une vingtaine sur les 300 élèves annuels à rester. Cette année, il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls gryffondors à célébrer le passage de l'année ici.

"Rem?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on mangera à la table des professeurs cette année?

-J'espère pas, sincèrement. C'était déjà assez horrible, l'année dernière.

-C'est clair."

Le silence revient, et je reste là, à regarder le feu rongé le bois dans l'âtre. La plupart du temps, c'est artificiel, autant les flammes que la chaleur. Mais maintenant que tout le monde est parti, et que nous sommes 2, Dumbledore nous laisse regarder la véritable beauté d'un brasier incandescent.

"Rem?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu crois que Snivellus est rentré chez lui, cette année?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. On s'en fiche, non?

-J'aimerais bien aller l'emmerder, si il est là."

Je soupire, agacé. Je n'apprécie pas Severus Snape plus que ça, mais cet acharnement de sa part et de celle de Sirius m'énerve un peu. Cela dit, je me retiens bien de leur dire. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

"Rem?

-Oui Sirius.

-Je te soule ?

-Là, tout de suite, oui. Tu veux pas te taire et apprécier le silence, pour une fois?

-J'essaie.

-Alors essaie plus fort."

Je l'entends gigoter, et il finit par s'allonger en chien de fusil, la tête sur mes genoux. Je souris, amusé par sa facilité à faire ce genre de chose.

Sirius a des facilités pour beaucoup de choses, en vérité. Pour dire ses sentiments, pour les contacts physiques, pour les études, pour les relations. Moi, c'est tout le contraire. La plupart du temps, j'ai peur de dire ce que je ressens. Je n'ose pas trop toucher les autres, à cause de ma force de loup, je dois travailler pour obtenir de bonnes notes, et je suis nul pour tisser des liens.

Sirius est le premier à m'avoir parlé, quand je suis arrivé. Il est celui qui m'as poussé à m'ouvrir, à rire, à parler, à m'exprimer. A être moi. Poudlard, c'était inespéré. Sirius, encore plus. Et tout ce qui en a découlé, et qui en découle toujours, c'est pareil.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable d'avoir des amis. Pas des aussi forts, aussi sincères. Pas des qui s'inquiètent quand je me tais pendant le repas, ou qui me défendent quand quelqu'un se moque de mes vêtements démodés.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un aussi proche de moi que l'est Sirius.

Je m'amuse à défaire les noeuds qui se font dans ses cheveux. Il ne se coiffe jamais, et je me retrouve toujours à lui scruter la tête pour m'en occuper à sa place. Si je le laissais faire, il aurait au moins une dizaine de dreadlocks sur le crâne.

"Remus ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu penses qu'on aura des cadeaux sous le sapin ?"

Mes doigts se figent entre ses mèches, et je laisse le silence répondre pour moi.

"Toi, tu en auras. Ta mère, au moins. Elle pense à toi."

Mon coeur me fait mal.

"Peut-être que Regulus aura plus de cadeau, pour compenser.

-Arrêtes, tu te fais du mal.

-Bien sûr que je m'en fais. Tu crois que c'est facile, quand tout le monde rentre, de rester ici parce que ta famille sont des putains de mangemorts?

-Sirius!

-Quoi, Remus?"

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je me tais, et je plaque mes mains contre ses tempes, pour les masser. Inconsciemment, son malaise et sa tristesse déteignent sur moi, et j'ai envie de pleurer pour lui. Sirius ne pleure jamais.

"Remus?"

Je penche la tête, et nos regards se croisent.

"Merci. De vouloir pleurer pour moi, et de le faire si souvent. Merci de prendre soin de moi pendant les fêtes. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu partais, toi aussi."

Il dit ça comme si j'étais spécial, comme si, si moi je partais, ça serait la goutte d'eau de trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait autant plaisir.

Et d'un coup, j'ai envie de lui dire. De tout lui dire. De me libérer de ce poids sur mon coeur, sur mes épaules, sur mon estomac. De cette boule dans mon ventre et ma gorge. Je me dis que c'est le moment ou jamais… Et puis Mary MacDonald entre dans la salle commune. C'est une amie de Lily, l'élue du coeur de James.

"Oh, vous restez, vous aussi?"

Elle nous sourit, et Sirius se redresse.

"Toi aussi? C'est cool!"

Elle hausse les épaules, et je sens dans son regard que c'est la première fois pour elle.

"Je venais juste prendre mes bottes, ils font une bataille de neige dehors, ça vous tente?"

Evidemment, Sirius se jette sur l'occasion, et m'entraîne dans son sillage pour nous habiller chaudement.

Et je me retrouve dehors, dans le froid, à faire des munitions pour mon meilleur ami.

"Regarde ça, Rem, en plein dans la face de cet abruti de Warren."

Je le laisse croire qu'il vise mieux que moi, juste parce que ça paraîtrait louche que je me mette à toucher en pleine tronche ceux qui sont à 50 mètres.

Puis, au bout d'un moment à lui confectionner des boules, cacher derrière un rempart, je commence à m'en foutre. Alors je me redresse et lance sans hésitation ma dernière confection sur un élève de poufsouffle dont j'ignore le nom. Il pousse un cri d'hébétement lorsque le projectile s'écrase sur son nez, et j'éclate de rire. Mary s'élance vers moi en me faisant le V de la victoire, et me saute sur le dos. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et je lui souris pendant qu'elle vante mon lancer "prodigieux". Elle finit par quitter mon espace vital, et je me sens un peu mieux. Les seules personnes que je laisse faire ça sans problème sont James, Peter et Sirius. Les autres, je me sens toujours un peu agressé.

Mais Mary est gentille, et l'euphorie de la bataille me gagne, alors je laisse ce non-événement de côté. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne pour courir après Brandon, un serdaigle plus jeune que nous, je me tourne vers Sirius, et tombe dans son regard ébahi.

"Sirius?

-Remus, tu as vu la distance à laquelle tu viens de toucher ce gars?"

Je fais semblant de pas savoir, mais il m'agrippe le bras quand je m'éloigne vers un tas de neige.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas repoussé Mary?

-Hein?

-Ca te gène, non? Les contacts.

-C'était pas important. Allez viens, on a une guerre à gagner, toi et moi!"

Il me suit, l'air un peu cotonneux, et finit par se réveiller lorsque je lui plaque ma main gelée dans la nuque. Il pousse un cri peu viril, et j'ai à peine le temps de me réjouir de cette réaction que je mange déjà de la neige. On abandonne lâchement les autres pour se rouler par terre, et, envahit par l'ambiance hors du temps, les rires des autres et le blanc immaculé dans lequel nous sommes couchés, je débride ma force. Je me retrouve assis sur lui, son bonnet quelque part dans l'étendue poudreuse, avec le mien. Nos cheveux sont aussi pâle que le sol, et nos doigts aussi glacés que le temps.

"Mais t'as mangé quoi aujourd'hui?"

Il a l'air sincèrement déstabilisé par ce soudain revirement de force, et je me redresse en lui tendant une main. J'évite la question suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il oublie qu'il l'a posé en cherchant mon bonnet, et je finis par abandonner.

"Je vais rentré, j'ai trop froid.

-Je viens, j'ai de la neige jusque dans le caleçon sérieux, elle va tomber."

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je pouffe dans mon écharpe.

Parfois, il nous faut du temps pour nous habituer à être seulement deux. Mais cette année, il nous a fallu 1 heure devant un feu et une bataille de boules de neige pour nous sentir bien.

* * *

Nous sommes un groupe de 4, mais Sirius et moi, on est proches différemment. Je lui en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir prit sous son aile, et lui, je sais qu'il chérit mon côté calme et taquin. J'apaise son tempérament de feu, en quelque sorte.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que si je n'étais pas là pour lui dire que faire telle ou telle chose n'est pas sympa ni drôle, il n'aurait pas de limite. Il aime tellement blaguer qu'il ne rend pas compte qu'il peut aussi blesser, en allant trop loin. James est taillé dans la même roche, et Peter n'osera jamais leur dire que c'est trop. J'ai mis du temps à le faire, mais quand je sens qu'ils abusent, je refuse de participer. Et comme je sais que c'est nous 4 ou rien, ça évite des catastrophes diplomatiques.

"Remus, mes doigts vont se casser en deux…

-Tu n'es pas assez en hypothermie pour ça, idiot.

-Je rigole pas… Tout mon corps va se transformer en glace."

J'attrape son bras et le tire dans les escaliers.

"Attend d'être dans les dortoirs alors, parce que si Rusard nous attrape en train de dégouliner sur son sol, il va criser.

-Comment ça j'attend ?"

Son ton indigné me fait rire, et nous atteignons finalement le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui garde la tour Gryffondor.

"Guirlande!"

La porte s'ouvre pendant que la Grosse Dame roucoule sur nous. Elle nous aime bien. Elle nous aimerais moins bien si elle entendait Sirius parler, dès qu'elle se referme.

"Franchement, Guirlande ? Ses choix sont nuls, Rem, chaque semestre c'est pire."

Je le laisse râler pendant que nous rejoignons les douches. Nous abandonnons notre fausse pudeur en balançant nos vêtements détrempés sur le sol, et nous nous jetons dans deux cabines voisines. J'allume l'eau au maximum du chaud, quitte à me brûler, et me frictionne de savon à l'odeur de rose. J'arrête assez vite de trembler, et je m'adosse au mur, dans un gémissement de bien-être.

"Remus, tu te branle pas hein?"

Pendant deux secondes je pense à lui répondre, puis je me rend compte que j'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis trop bien pour bouger, ou parler. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut.

"Remus?"

L'eau continue de me rincer, et je baisse les yeux vers mon torse, parsemé de cicatrices. Aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais demandé d'où elles venaient, et tant mieux, parce que je devrais mentir. Je ne peux pas leur dire que ce sont des marques des quelques fois où je me suis battus avec d'autres loups-garous. Ces quelques fois ont été suffisantes pour me redonner le goût à la vie, que j'avais perdu en même temps que ma liberté lunaire.

"Tu penses à quoi quand tu te branles ?"

J'interromps mes pensées pour soupirer.

"Sérieusement ? Pas à toi.

-Je m'en serais douter!

-J'aurais pû, cela dit."

Voilà. C'est sortit tout seul.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire, enfin, pas là, pas tout de suite, mais c'est fait.

"Comment ça, tu aurais pû?"

Je plaques mes mains sur mon visage, et ferme mes yeux si fort que j'en vois des points noirs. Je n'ai _pas du tout_ envie de répondre à cette question, surtout posée si innocemment. Sirius est un peu bête des fois.

"Remus?"

Je me mure dans mon silence, et c'est encore pire. J'entends le bruit de l'eau qui se coupe, d'une cabine s'ouvrir, se fermer, et puis il entre dans la mienne.

Comme ça.

Je laisse tomber mes mains de devant mes yeux.

"Mais!"

Il me regarde, l'air de me défier de le dégager, et je grogne contre lui.

"Remus, c'était quoi ça?"

Je n'ose plus répondre, ça y est. Je suis figé, face à lui. J'aurais dû me taire.

"Remus, est-ce que tu es gay?"

Je vais m'évanouir. Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est pire que l'inquisition.

"Remus, je vais pas te frapper ou quoi, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, s'il-te-plaît?"

Je secoue la tête, et il soupire.

"Rem, sérieusement? Tu crois que je vais faire quoi? Te brûler, te flageller? On s'en fout, d'accord? Allez, sors de là, idiot."

Il me tire un peu fort, et éteins l'eau derrière moi. Je m'enroule dans une serviette, et je me retourne vers lui. Quitte à faire de ce moment le pire de ma vie, autant le rendre pire jusqu'au bout.

"Je suis un loup-garou, aussi."

Il me fixe, sa serviette dans ses cheveux, et fronce les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

"Et donc?"

Et donc? Il devrait réagir, non? Me dire que je lui ai mentit, que je leur ai tous mentit. S'énerver, me crier dessus, me dire que je suis un con.

Sauf qu'il a l'air de s'en foutre.

"Remus, tu me dis ça tellement sérieusement. Que tu aimes les queues et que tu hurles à la lune, j'en ai rien à faire. Je t'aime quand même. Tu restes Remus Lupin, le garçon le plus important pour moi. Ok? Maintenant, on s'habille, et on fait comme d'habitude, parce que ça change rien, tu m'as compris? Ca change rien du tout."

Et il quitte la salle de bain pour aller fouiller dans son placard.

Je reste quelques secondes là, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime, et un élan d'amour me prend aux tripes. J'enfile un caleçon, un pantalon et un pull, et me précipite vers lui. Il est encore bloqué devant ses vêtements, comme s'il en avait trop pour choisir. Ce qui est le cas. Je l'enlace, mon torse contre son dos. Je remarque pour la première fois qu'il est quand même plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres.

"Eh!"

Il se retourne, et je le lâche.

"Que me vaut le plaisir d'un câlin d'un louveteau sauvage?"

Et encore un surnom à ajouter dans la collection.

Il referme ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre lui. Je me laisse faire, et lorsqu'il me lâche, je lâche :

"Par contre, ne rentre plus à poil dans ma douche, c'était très gênant.

-Oups!"

Il n'as pas du tout l'air désolé, alors je lui donne un coup de coude, et on termine la journée comme ça. Juste nous deux, à rire, à jouer à des jeux auxquels on perd trop, et à se chatouiller quand on en a marre.

Etre avec Sirius, c'est libérateur. Je n'ai plus besoin de penser à rien.

Parce que je sais qu'il m'accepte, et qu'il m'aime.

* * *

Le 25 matin, Sirius dort toujours super tard. Peut-être parce qu'il n'as pas envie de voir qu'il n'y rien sous le sapin pour lui. Sauf que cette année, il y a deux paquets qui l'attendent, sagement posés sur ses chaussures, qu'il a laissé là seulement parce que je l'ai forcé.

Je le réveille en me jetant sur son lit, et il s'agrippe à moi dans une étreinte forcée. Sirius au réveil…

"Sir', debout, y'a des trucs pour toi!"

Il se redresse, me faisant tomber sur lit, et je râle en me frottant la tête. Ma future bosse à l'air d'être le dernier de ses soucis lorsqu'il se lève et court pour constater de ses propres yeux. Je descend derrière lui, et croise Mary, qui me souris.

"Bien dormit?

-Oui, et toi?"

Elle se met à babiller sur sa nuit silencieuse depuis que les autres sont rentrées chez elles, et je décroche pour regarder mon meilleur ami déchirer ses papiers cadeaux avec une joie débordante. J'ai envie d'immortaliser cet instant à jamais sous mes paupières, parce que la première chose qu'il regarde, avant même son cadeau déballé, c'est moi.

"Viens regarder avec moi!"

Il a l'air d'un enfant, ce que nous sommes encore un peu, et je m'approche. Mary se moque gentiment de lui, et s'assoit par terre pour récupérer les siens.

J'aime un peu plus Sirius à chaque minutes de ma vie, mais là, c'est encore pire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si .. rayonnant. Le premier cadeau est un recueil de contes. Signé par ma mère, et je lui en suis tellement reconnaissant. Le second, un sachet de bonbon à la violette, le nouveau truc de notre cher directeur. Ce qui me fait penser que nous n'avons finalement pas pénétré son bureau. Tant mieux.

Sirius serre ses présents contre son coeur. On dirait que ce sont ses trésors.

Il se lève, et je le suis dans notre dortoir. J'abandonne Mary, mais elle n'as pas besoin de moi. Sirius, si.

Il me fixe, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

"Remus, tu sais ce qui rendrait mon Noël encore plus parfait?"

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas ouvert mes cadeaux, mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est mon meilleur ami.

"Ce que je voulais le plus, cette année, c'est que tu arrête de penser que je suis ton meilleur ami."

Mon coeur rate un battement.

"Quoi?"

J'ai la bouche sèche. Il ne l'aime plus?

"Je voulais vraiment pouvoir… Arrêter de m'en vouloir de penser à toi comme ça. Mais tu ne montrais aucun signe, rien. Et puis, tu m'as dis ça, l'autre soir. Alors j'ai eu l'audace de m'imaginer que peut-être, j'avais une chance que je ne sois pas le seul."

Je comprend plus rien.

Il pose son livre et ses bonbons sur le lit.

"Tu es vraiment le plus mignon, Rem. Tu mets vraiment du temps à comprendre les sentiments des autres, même quand ils te les montre et qu'ils te les disent."

Il s'approche de moi, et attrape mon menton dans sa main.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, petit loup. Tu n'avais pas deviné?"

Je me sens rougir, et je me demande vaguement si c'était ça. Si c'était, qui le poussait à m'embrasser sur le front, à me dire qu'il m'aimait si facilement, et à ne pas comprendre pourquoi je laissais Mary m'approcher. Puis, je me demande si c'était aussi ça, qui moi, me poussait à me sentir contrarié lorsqu'il disparaissait longtemps, sans moi.

Puis je me pose plus de question, puisqu'il fait apparaître une branche de houx au dessus de nos têtes. Il hausse les épaules.

"Juste une excuse."

Et il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Juste comme ça, quelques secondes. Il appui à peine, et c'est doux, tendre… amoureux?

Et il recommence plusieurs fois.

Et je suis vraiment naïf, vraiment, parce que quand il arrête, je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans cette sensation de légèreté et de bien-être.

Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre ? Ne pas comprendre que moi aussi, moi aussi j'étais amoureux, tout ce temps?

Peut-être que je suis jeune, peut-être que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer, ni comment faire, mais ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius n'est pas comme les autres.

Lui, il fait battre mon coeur tellement plus fort, avec tellement plus d'intensité.

Alors je m'en fiche si je crains, parce que je crains, mais avec Sirius à mes côtés. Et c'est mieux d'être nul avec lui, que d'être nul sans lui.

.

* * *

.

 **Joyeux réveillon, joyeux Noël, mes cadeaux à moi seront vos retours.**


	2. Scars

**Salut vous.**

 **Ceci est un cadeau d'excuse, car ce weekend, je ne posterais pas de chapitre de La Vie Est Belle. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je serais avec mon petit amour Neviy, alors.. la vie est carrément belle.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je voulais poster quelque chose, et je me suis souvenue de cet OS, qui date de l'année dernière, vers décembre, et qui traînait dans mon google doc, seul et abandonné.**

 **Je remercie Nev qui l'avait lu à l'époque, et qui m'avait conforter dans l'idée que malgré sa noirceur, il était porteur d'espoir.**

 **Merci à Soran, comme d'habitude, comme toujours. J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

 **Je place quand même un TW, car cet OS parle de suicide, de souffrances psychiques, et que tout le monde n'a pas envie de lire ça pour se détendre.**

 **Merci.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Ce n'était pas que physique.

Ce n'était pas seulement les marques, les griffures, les traces de son forfait face à la lune, si exigeante.

C'était plus, bien plus.

C'était ses cicatrices, qui entraient bien plus profondément que juste sa chaire.

C'était ses brûlures, ses blessures, qui l'entravaient, le mettait à genoux.

Et plus il tentait de se battre, de se relever, plus il avait la détestable impression de tomber, de se noyer. Il était pris au piège de sables mouvants, dans lesquels se débattre devenait de plus en plus difficile et inutile.

Bien sûr, il faisait bonne figure, il souriait, il riait, il cachait ses bras, et laissait Sirius soigner ses plaies au visage, en serrant les dents.

Bien sûr, tout paraissait aller bien. Mais s'il avait appris quelque chose, c'était que les souffrances internes ne se voient pas, ne s'entendent pas. Elles détruisent tout en silence. Elles se fichent du reste, de vous, des autres, elles continuent leur chemin, et vous ronge de l'intérieur.

Et Remus se demandait si les laisser gagner n'était pas la solution finale, le but de tout ça. Peut-être que toute sa vie était dirigée vers ce moment, où il arrêterait de penser de toutes ses forces à ses amis pour ne pas sombrer. Et cette rupture était proche, si proche.

Il aurait voulu croire en une présence divine, ou du moins, supérieure, pour pouvoir prier sa puissance, et l'implorer de stopper tout ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voyait que le noir, que le fond. La tristesse, la colère, le désespoir, c'était ce qui l'habitait. Ses tripes étaient imprégnées de son ressentiment, et il n'arrivait plus à manger, à vivre, sans compter les jours le rapprochant de sa déchéance.

Et une fois l'épreuve passée, ça recommençait. Encore, et encore, et encore, à l'infini.

Il devait encore endurer la transformation, encore endurer ce sentiment d'être spectateur de sa propre vie, encore endurer ce vide, encore endurer tout le reste, et ça lui paraissait insurmontable.

Et pourtant, il était encore là. Encore en vie.

Encore.

"Remuuuuus ! Tu nous écoute ?"

Il releva la tête et tomba dans le regard interrogatif de James.

"Non, pardon, vous disiez quoi ?

-Qu'on allait passer aux cuisines prendre des trucs à manger, tu viens ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, je vais aller dormir.

-Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé au dîner!"

Foutu Sirius, qui remarquait toujours tout.

"Oui, je me sens barbouillé, vraiment, du repos et ça ira mieux."

Il déplia ses jambes, qu'il avait ramené contre son torse, et quitta le canapé sur lequel ils se posaient toujours.

"A demain."

Et, lâchement, il les abandonna et monta dans leur dortoir. Bien sûr, c'était la solution de facilité, de ne rien dire, de cacher son mal-être, son malaise constant, son impression d'être de trop, d'être inutile. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre.

Aucun d'eux ne subissaient les caprices de la lune, aucun d'eux ne changeaient de corps tout les mois, contre leur volonté. Et aucun d'eux ne savait ce que c'était, de ne plus s'appartenir. Lui, son destin, sa vie, tout ça avait été sauvagement piétiné le jour où Greyback l'avait mordu, et l'avait transformé en monstre. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Et bien qu'ils l'accompagnent chaque mois, qu'ils se transforment avec lui, qu'ils l'entourent, il se sentait seul. Parce qu'eux avaient choisis. Ils se contrôlaient, ils avaient des limites morales, mentales. Son loup à lui ne devenait qu'un animal, qu'un prédateur, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder, enfermé dans ce corps qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et dont il ne voulait pas.

Les cicatrices n'étaient que la partie émergé de son enfer. Il pouvait gérer ça, la douleur physique. Mais la douleur psychique, celle qui le rendait malade au point de vomir ce qu'il mangeait, au point de devenir obsédé par ce comptage des jours de semie-liberté qu'il lui restait, ça, il ne pouvait pas gérer. Il était totalement dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait. Par ce vide dans son ventre, par cette pierre dans sa gorge, par ses angoisses, par ses cauchemars.

Et encore ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, après avoir prit sa douche et enfiler son pyjama, les prémisses d'une crise de panique s'insinuèrent dans ses veines. Qu'était-il censé faire, lorsque sa tête refusait de dormir ?

Ce n'était pas comme une mante religieuse, rapide et agressive, c'était comme un serpent, lent et sournois, qui se glissait en lui, sous sa peau, qui le paralysait, mais sans l'empêcher de respirer, ni de vivre. Il continuait de marcher, d'avancer, de travailler, et parfois, souvent, il se rappelait à lui. Son venin l'empoisonnait, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne s'éteindre, de lui-même. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de lutter, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes.

Et il y pensait.

De plus en plus souvent.

.

 _At every occasion, I'll be ready for the funeral._

.

-x-

.

Dans le portrait chinois, il s'était toujours associé à la couleur bleue. Pour le ciel, serein et observateur. Pour l'océan, libre et incontrôlable. Pour le saphir, symbole de la fidélité.

Mais ces derniers temps, son ciel était orageux, sa mer, déchainée, et son saphir, brisé. Il était devenu le noir. Le noir du trou dans lequel il était tombé, le noir des profondeurs desquelles il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Il aurait tant voulu savoir comment faire, comment remonter, mais il était blessé, et il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il vivait sans vivre. Il survivait.

Il essayait.

Depuis combien de temps? Il n'aurait su dater le début de sa déchéance, un jour cela lui semblait la veille, un autre, il avait le sentiment que cela faisait des siècles qu'il sentait la boule se disputer avec le vide dans son estomac.

Et il se levait, chaque matin, en mettant un sourire sur ses lèvres, en se forçant à paraître heureux, jeune, innocent. Insouciant.

La mascarade durait, durait, durait, et il aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un réussisse à lire en lui, réussisse à voir qu'il se sentait mal au point d'en souffrir physiquement. Et en même temps, il voulait à tout prix que personne ne découvre ses pensées, son envie de tout laisser tomber.

Il voulait ne plus appartenir à ce monde, il voulait s'évader de ce corps, de cet univers, de tout ce qu'il l'étouffait.

"Rem, mange un peu… Tu sautes beaucoup de repas en ce moment... "

Le ton inquiet de James lui fit mal au coeur, mais pas autant que l'idée d'avaler quelque chose d'autre.

"Je n'ai pas faim, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu nous dis ça tout les jours, on se fait du soucis. Tu as maigris, tu as des cernes énormes, et tu as l'air ailleurs…"

L'idée de devoir se justifier, de devoir expliquer, lui tordit l'estomac, et il se leva brusquement de la table, quittant la Grande Salle. Le silence l'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes, où il vomit tout ce qu'il s'était forcé à manger.

Des larmes amères brûlèrent ses joues, et il resta 10 minutes assis par terre, la tête dans les genoux, à pleurer comme un enfant.

Est-ce que ça empirait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien.

"Moony?"

Sirius.

Le bruit d'un sac jeté sur le sol parvint à ses oreilles, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Son meilleur ami s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains sur les siennes.

"Putain, Rem, ça va?"

Il redressa la tête. Ses yeux lui piquaient, et il se sentait encore nauséeux.

"Remus, parle-moi, je t'en pris… Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Dis-le moi, je t'en supplies.. Ca fait des semaines que ça dure, c'est trop dur de te voir aussi mal."

Un hoquet de douleur lui bloqua la gorge, et il secoua la tête.

Des semaines? Aussi peu? Aussi longtemps?

"Remus!

-Je, je peux pas…

-Mais bordel, si tu peux! Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire! Arrête de te rendre malade tout seul! Je suis ton meilleur ami, laisse moi t'aider! Je veux partager ton fardeau avec toi!

-Il n'y a rien à partager!

-Bien sûr que si!

-Tu ne sais rien!

-Parce que ne me parles plus! Je pensais qu'on se disait tout toi et moi! Qu'on était inséparables! Mais tu ne manges plus, tu pleures, tu vomis, tu fais n'importe quoi et tu refuses de te confier! Si tu continues j'irais voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu mets ta santé en danger!"

Il s'était levé, exaspéré, et Remus se leva à son tour, le menaçant de son index.

-Laisse le en dehors de tout ça! Si tu oses al-

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Remus? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE?"

Il criait.

"DÉGAGE SIRIUS. Laissez-moi tranquille!

-ON EST TES AMIS!

-JE M'EN FOUS!

-TRÈS BIEN!

-TRÈS BIEN."

Ils criaient.

Sirius se releva, l'air furieux, récupéra son sac, et sortit des toilettes en balançant la porte contre le mur.

Que venait-il de se passer? Ils étaient passés de tristesse à colère, aussi facilement, aussi vite? L'acidité de leurs derniers mots lui revint en pleine face, et il vomit de nouveau, la bile écorchant tout sur son passage.

Le courage qu'il s'était employé à rassembler pour quitter le dortoir ce matin s'effondra et il partit se réfugier en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, là où le ciel et la terre ne faisaient qu'un. Là où l'horizon était beau. Là où il mourrait sûrement s'il se laissait tomber.

.

 _I don't belong here, not in this atmosphere,_

 _Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye._

 _._

-x-

.

Il avait pensé beaucoup de fois à ce moment.

A ce moment, où il aurait le pouvoir. Vivre ou mourir? Il décidait.

C'était sûrement le seul moment de sa vie où il pourrait décider.

S'il faisait un tout petit pas, il tombait. Il aurait quelques minutes de liberté, et il regretterait peut-être de devoir s'écraser, mais il aurait décider. Lui, et seulement lui.

S'il restait là, il pourrait profiter encore un peu, un tout petit peu, de ce sentiment de contrôle, de maîtrise. Il reprenait les rennes.

Ou alors il faisait un pas en arrière, et laissait tomber cette idée folle de se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il avait passer la journée ici, debout sur ce rebord, à regarder le vide, le ciel, à penser. Et être là l'avait étrangement reposé. C'était comme si le fait de s'être décidé, d'être venu à cet endroit qui représentait la fin l'avait soulagé, et qu'il avait reprit ses esprits. C'était comme sortir, finalement, la tête hors de l'eau. Et il se sentait extrêmement calme. Son sang froid était revenu, enfin, et une sorte d'ivresse l'avait envahit, juste en s'imaginant sauter et tout arrêter.

Ses amis allaient arrêter de s'inquiéter, il allait arrêter de souffrir. Enfin.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps, et la lune l'éclairait, l'entourant de son alo rassurant. C'était comme si elle le confortait dans son idée, comme si elle lui disait "Fais le."

C'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Mettre fin à tout ça.

Sa lucidité soudaine face à sa mort, si proche et si lointaine, le fit frissonner, et il regarda le sol.

Allait-ce être long? Ou lent? Allait-il souffrir? Qui allait le trouver? Y'aurait-il beaucoup de sang? Qui allait le pleurer? Qui viendrait aux funérailles?

Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas peur.

C'était ce qu'il devait faire.

C'était la solution de facilité, de tout arrêter au lieu de tout affronter, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

C'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avança son pied, et il se retrouva en équilibre, une partie de lui dans le vide.

C'était enivrant.

"Remus."

Il ne sursauta pas. Il s'y attendait, sûrement.

"Sirius."

Il tourna la tête, et tomba dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils remplis de larmes?

"Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris. Je suis heureux, moi.

-Ne le fait. S'il-te-plait. Ne saute pas, ne part pas."

Sa voix tremblait.

Remus remit son pied sur le rebord. Juste le temps de lui expliquer, de lui dire. De le pardonner. De se faire pardonner.

"Je ne pars pas, je serais toujours à tes côtés, promis. Dans ton coeur.

-Je veux pas que tu sois dans mon coeur! Je veux que tu sois là, près de moi. Je veux pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, te protéger. Je n'ai pas excellé dans ça ces derniers temps mais.. mais… s'il-te-plait, Remus, descend."

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du blond, et il tendit la main, effleurant la joue de Sirius. Le visage du brun arrivait à sa taille, et il se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois où il le regardait de haut.

"Je ne peux pas. Tu sais, je me sentais tellement mal, tellement enfermé en moi. Je ne pouvais pas me libérer, ni m'y faire. Ca me bouffait de l'intérieur. Mais là, je me sens bien. Je vais bien. J'irais bien. Je vais me libérer.

-Dis pas ça! Arrête, Remus!"

Son ton était paniqué. Ses mains tremblaient, pendant qu'il les tendait vers le blond.

"Prend les, viens, descend, viens avec moi, rejoins les autres. Je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore, rien à personne, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, pardonne moi pour ce matin je m'en veux tellement."

Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius voulait le faire descendre.

"C'est ce que je dois faire, Sir. C'est exactement ce que je dois faire. Tu ne comprend pas? Ce corps, cette vie, je n'en veux pas.

-Je t'aiderais! Je te le promet, je ferais absolument tout pour toi!

-Il n'y a rien à faire."

Son ton était doux, rassurant. Il voulait tellement que Sirius comprenne, qu'il comprenne que c'était la seule solution.

"Ne fais pas ça…"

La première larme du brun dévala sur sa joue, et Remus secoua la tête, dépité.

"Ne pleure pas.

-Je refuse que tu meurs, Rem. Je veux pas vivre dans un monde sans toi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je dis pas n'importe quoi! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement! Descend, et je te montrerais à quel point c'est vrai! Je suis amoureux de toi!

-Tu mens… Tu veux juste me faire descendre. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher d'être heureux?

-Je mens pas! Je t'aime vraiment! Je t'en supplie, je t'en pr-"

Sa voix se coupa, et sanglot sembla l'étouffer.

"Je voulais pas te le dire, je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais c'est la vérité."

Un éclat traversa son regard, et il s'essuya les yeux.

"Remus Lupin."

Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi déterminé?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il montait sur le rebord, à ses côtés?

"Si tu saute, je sauterais avec toi."

Non. Non, ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas ce qui devait se passer.

"Sirius, descend de là.

-Non."

Une vague de panique le traversa, et soudain, il réalisa la hauteur de cette tour. Si Sirius, tombait, il mourrait. Et il ne voulait pas que Sirius meurt. Non, non, non ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, pas du tout!

"Pas sans toi, Remus."

Une main se glissa dans la sienne.

"Je suis très sérieux."

Ils échangèrent un regard, et oui. Oui, il l'était. Mais non, Sirius ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas en se suicidant, et encore moins à cause de lui.

Bordel, pourquoi était-il bêtement en train de paniquer? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait…?

"Viens."

Sirius descendit, sa main toujours dans la sienne, et il se laissa entraîner.

Il quitta le rebord, il descendit.

Et il s'effondra.

Sirius le suivit, et, sur la pierre froide, il le serra contre lui, lui donnant sa chaleur.

Ils tremblaient, de peur, de tristesse, de désespoir, de tout, de rien.

Sirius attrapa doucement son menton, et il le laissa voir ses larmes, il le laissa entendre ses sanglots. Et il parla. Il parla de ses angoisses, de ses craintes, de ses cauchemars, de ses sentiments, de tout. Il se vida, il raconta tout, et, lorsqu'il eu finit, Sirius posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, encadrant son visage, et murmura, tout doucement :

"Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir vu. Pardonne moi de t'avoir blessé avec mon ignorance. Pardonne moi de ne rien t'avoir dit, de ne pas t'avoir donner quelque chose à laquelle te raccrocher."

Il se pencha, et embrassa son front, d'une tendresse infinie. Il aurait pu en pleurer, s'il avait encore eu des larmes.

"Je ne vais pas te dire que tout ira bien, parce que c'est faux. Mais on va faire en sorte que tout ailles mieux. Parce qu'on t'aime, parce que je t'aime. Alors compte sur moi pour te tenir la main et te faire descendre de chaque tour que tu voudras escalader. Compte aussi sur moi pour descendre te chercher et pour te remonter de chaque trou dans lesquels tu tomberas."

Un autre baiser, sur sa joue gauche.

"Je serais l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras pleurer et t'appuyer, mais aussi sur laquelle tu pourras rire et sourire."

Un autre, sur la droite.

"Je serais ton antalgique quand tu auras mal."

Un dernier, sur ses lèvres.

"Je tuerais la douleur pour toi."

.

 _I can be your painkiller, killer, killer..._

.

* * *

.

 **Les chansons :**

 **\- The Funeral, de Band of Horses**

 **\- Human Race, de Three Days Grace**

 **\- Painkiller, de Three Days Grace**

 **Elles sont magnifiques et inspirantes, écoutez les si vous voulez être dans le mood.**

 **Merci pour ceux qui se seront donnés la peine de lire.**


End file.
